The Quest For Nenya
by PrincessMayuka
Summary: When the twins of Galadriel go off in search for there mother's missing ring Nenya, they get into some pretty big troubles, with a strange drawf lady, a bi-sexual who wants them to join his harem, and more...


The Ring of Adamant; The Quest  
  
By PM and Nutmeg  
  
  
We're just a couple of LOTR nuts, we own nothing, just own the twins (there us, but you did not read that....), our messed up Firien, the she-drawf Rauko, and the steeds.  
  
Rating of the story we'll change from PG13 to R at times, so let you all know this, since I and Meg don't wanna get in trouble.  
I (PM) is trying to talk Meg into making this a sort of Leggy and Et-kele story....(gah I am so obbssed...)  
  
  
  
Banaestel ([female] Elf)   
Mir (Nymph/Fairy)  
Silme (Starlight)(Horse)  
------------------------  
Et-kele (female] Elf)  
Tindome (Nymph/Fairy)  
Losse (Horse)  
------------------------  
Rauko ([female] Dwarf)  
Sharku (Pony)  
------------------------  
Firien ([male] Human)  
Reg (Horse)  
  
  
How they know each other:  
Banaestel and Et-kele are twins, daughters of Galadriel.   
Rauko is a "foreign" dwarf, who has come to the land of Lothlorien to learn of the Elven people, but meet the princess daughters of Galadriel. Firien is a complete mistake: he is a perverted bisexual who has come looking for a way to compose a harem for himself, consisting of both males and females of all kinds (Elves, dwarves, hobbits, humans, etc.)   
  
The group goes on an adventure to find the ring that once was in Galadriel's control. She had sent her most trustworthy messenger Mar to hide the ring in the mountains, but Banaestel, Et-Kele and their party find Mar dead and the ring missing. They put their lives on the line to find the Ring of Adamant, then if they find it must make an important decision: hide, keep or destroy?  
  
THE STORY--PROLOGUE   
  
It was midnight in early summer when Et-kele emerged from her bedroom to find her mother Galadriel and father Celeborn talking secretly in the sitting room. She stood behind them and listened. "… Galadriel, I could understand why you would want to get rid of it. But hiding it is not the key, especially if you're not even the one hiding it. You should have told me and I would have had it destroyed…" Celeborn was cut off.  
"I did not wish for it to be so." Galadriel said rebelliously.   
"It does dangerous things to a person, Galadriel my dear, and you knew that. It fell into your hands for the sole reason that you were apparently immune to its hypnotic power. For you to do something so blindly because of it… I just cannot fathom such a thing." Celeborn said angrily, but trying to keep his cool.  
Et-kele stepped forward. "Um…" she said a bit shyly. Galadriel and Celeborn were a bit startled, but both turned to look at her lovingly. "I can't sleep." She lied.   
Usually her mother would know exactly what was wrong, but something was different. The way Galadriel looked at her was a new look. Like she was searching for the answer. She didn't seem so wise.   
Celeborn turned to her. "I don't think you're being truthful. We can't read your mind, though, Et-kele, so please save us time and tell us what's bothering you."  
Et-kele was taken aback by what her father had said. She knew they couldn't read minds, but never thought that either of them would be that impatient with them. "I had a nightmare."  
"Tell us about it." Galadriel said.  
"It started out that you, mom, were in rags and completely powerless…" At this Galadriel trembled. "…then you gave Mar, your messenger, your power. But something happened, I can't remember what… and Mar disappeared and something mean-looking took his place. The mean looking thing was trying to dethrone and kill the whole of our family…" Celeborn signaled her on, but Et-kele shrugged. "Then I woke up."  
Celeborn still looked angry. "Your nightmare has just proven I am correct: your mother was not wise in her actions."  
Et-kele looked at her feet. "I was hoping you could tell me the meaning to this nightmare so I can get some undisturbed sleep." She said.   
Celeborn sighed. "It is a long story, and I'm not sure if you should know this quite yet… but I will tell you anyway." He sighed again.  
"A fortnight ago, Galadriel sent out none other than Mar. She had told him to take her beautiful golden ring to the mountains and hide it in them, to stay there forever."   
Et-kele looked confused. "The key to mother's power is a dinky ring?" She wrinkled her nose.   
Celeborn shook his head. "This ring contains a power. Have you ever heard the poems about the Rings of Power? The ones we told you were a fairy tale? When it says, 'Seven rings for the Elven-kings', one of the ones was referring to the one your mother possessed. It was the Ring of Adamant, which means she gets whatever she wants."  
Et-kele's eyes grew wide. "You can't mean that this is one of the twenty Rings? That the stories are true?"  
Celeborn nodded solemnly. "I'm afraid so. And Mar has been gone too long. Your mother had told him to send word of mouth when he had gotten as far as Moria. He never got that far, apparently, because we should have heard word days ago. Your mother has done much wrong… only one of them being 'send by word of mouth'. You heard enough of out conversation earlier to put the rest together, did you not?"  
"Yes." Et-kele said, bowing her head briefly. "I'm sorry for interrupting. Thank you… I will be off to bed now." She ran lightly back toward her bedroom, but bumped into someone halfway there. She started to scream, but whoever it was put their hand over her mouth.   
"Foolish, paranoid sister!" The person whispered. Et-kele let out a relieved sigh.   
"Banaestel!" She whispered.   
"What? Be quick! I must listen to mother and father's conversation." Banaestel said, obviously annoyed.  
Et-kele attempted to smack her identical twin, but Banaestel was quick, and ducked. Et-kele ended up hitting a pure gold post, and it made a very loud noise. Celeborn and Galadriel's shadowed heads snapped in the direction of the noise, and quickly got up and hurried to the post. But Banaestel had grabbed her sister's arm, dragged her into a nearby linen closet and shushed her.   
When their parents were gone, Banaestel explained that she had heard the entire conversation, from even before the time that Et-kele so rudely came out to ask for help decoding a nightmare.   
"I agree with daddy. Mommy was very ignorant to do that. But what is done cannot be stopped, and yet we must recover the Ring. I have a pretty good idea what happened to it."  
Et-kele narrowed her bright blue eyes. "We must recover it? How so?"  
Banaestel gave Et-kele an indignant look and tossed back her light blonde hair, but then grinned ecstatically. "We're going on an adventure! We'll run away if we must! We'll compose a party in town! We'll take our Nymphs, and take the most gorgeous and powerful of horses! Mommy and daddy's stables have recently been restocked with beautiful, big horses straight from Rohan! It will be fun! I'm going, and you're coming with me, willing or not." Banaestel said mischievously.   
But Et-kele just stood there. She took a deep breath, then paused again. Finally, she said, "As long as we're not in danger, I'm fully willing."   
Banaestel knew the peril they would be in for if, in fact, they achieved their goal. But she just grinned and said, "No danger whatsoever."  
  
  
  
  
Review, review, review, and ahem REVIEW!   
If you like the story review, if ya have an idea for the story, review, heck flames are welcomed, uh don't review if ya wanna flame for the heck of it!  
Any flames that are unnecessary we'll be reported, sorry to thoes that love to flame for no reason (I mean the ones like 'This Sucks' 'How old are you? Two?' there just plain mean and stupid.)....crap PM is on a rant....  
  
Please review and I'll be grateful to you. 


End file.
